The present invention relates generally to jigs, particularly to jigs for architectural millwork, and specifically to architectural millwork jigs used in combination with power jig saws.
Molding, or strips of molding, are shown in FIGS. 1A through 1G. FIGS. 1A through 1D show crown molding 1. Crown molding is one example of architectural millwork. Crown molding 1 includes an outwardly facing, aesthetically pleasing, design face 2 and a hidden, flat, opposite face 3. Crown molding 1 includes an end or end portion 4 for a left hand cope and an opposite end or end portion 5 for a right hand cope. Crown molding 1 further includes an upper beveled edge 6 for abutting the ceiling 7 and a lower beveled edge 8 for abutting the wall 9. Crown molding 1 further includes a beveled end face 10 for a left hand cope and a beveled end face 11 for a right hand cope. Each of the beveled end faces 10, 11 includes a profile 12 to be coped, with such coping producing a coped end face 13 having the design of the aesthetically pleasing face 2 so that such coped end face 13 matches or form fits with the design of the molding with which it intersects or abuts at a corner. It should be noted that each of the ends 4 and 5 may be coped or that only one of the ends may be coped. A coped end of a molding generally abuts a noncoped end of its adjacent molding. A cope is in the nature of a scribe.
A coping saw is a narrow, short-bladed saw set in a recessed handle and used for cutting designs in wood. A coping saw is shown in FIG. 1A and identified by reference numeral 14. The hand operated coping saw 14 is a conventional tool for coping moldings. Profile 12 is preferably highlighted with a pencil prior to the end face 11 (or 10) being coped. Reference numeral 15 in FIG. 1A shows a space where a portion of the beveled end face 11 has been coped so as to produce the form fitting cut or coped end face 13.
As to crown molding 1, carpenters refer to two angles. A first angle "A" is relative to any of the upper or lower sides 6 or 8 of the crown molding 1. A second angle "B" is relative to either the precut beveled end face 10 or 11. A cut made taking into account both of angles "A" and "B" is known as a compound cut where both of the angles "A" and "B" are oblique.
A flat miter or base molding 16 is shown in FIGS. 1E, 1F and 1G. Base molding 16 abuts the wall 9 and floor 17, as shown in FIG. 1G. Base molding 16 includes a recut beveled end face 18 and, after being coped, includes a coped end face 19.
One prior art coping table is disclosed on page 115 of the book Tricks of the Trades: Building Methods And Materials, Taunton Press, Inc., 1994. This table is a pyramidal box with slots cut into both sides for the molding stock. During a cut, the powered jig saw rides on the angled side of the coping table. The table is made out of a sink cutout from a plastic laminate countertop to permit the saw to glide over the plastic surface. A variable-speed jigsaw is used and a jigsaw with a roller guide and a fine-tooth scroll-cutting blade is recommended. The book further advises using the blade as a power rasp for intricate profiles. The coping table shown in this book permits adjustment neither as to angle "A" nor as to angle "B". This prior art coping table will cut flat copes only, not compound angles. In other words, this prior art coping table will cope only flat miter moldings 16 shown in FIGS. 1E, 1F, and 1G.